bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Lewa (2015)
Lewa was a Toa and the Master of Jungle on Okoto. History After being summoned by the Protector elders, Lewa and the other Toa landed on Okoto and embarked on a quest to find the Mask of Creation and fight evil. After he crashed in the Region of Jungle, Lewa was greeted by the Protector of Jungle. The two then set off to claim the Toa's Mask of Power, the Golden Mask of Jungle. After traveling for weeks in the region, the two finally saw the Mask. However, they were ambushed by Skull Spiders. The Protector of Jungle managed to hold them off. Lewa claimed his mask just before the Protector was defeated by Skull Spiders, and made short work of them. Soon after, the Master of Jungle set off for the Ancient City. When he and the other Toa arrived at the city, they were greeted by Tahu. After watching him and Kopaka have a skirmish for leadership, Gali proposed voting for a leader. Lewa voted for Onua, before he was shushed by Pohatu, who sensed an evil presence. A moment later, the Lord of Skull Spiders appeared in front of the Toa. Lewa charged at him, only to be shoved into the sky by Gali. After failed attempts to individually defeat the Lord of Skull Spiders, the Toa worked together and defeated him. After the battle, Lewa and the other Toa heard the Mask Maker Ekimu communicating to them via their Golden Masks of Power. He congratulated them for showing great bravery, but also reminded them to hurry and find his resting place. Lewa and the Toa headed to the Ancient City, their Masks guiding them. Inside the Ancient City the Toa were trapped inside one of the areas of the City. Lewa flew off to investigate further while the other Toa were attacked by a group of skeletal warriors, though Lewa returned in time to defeat the Skull Warriors and reported that he saw an arena on his investigation. After freeing themselves, Lewa flew off on his own, and after discovering an image of an ancient game carved onto a stone was ambushed by Skull Slicer and his mask stolen, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. When the other Toa wondered how to get his mask back from the Skull Slicer in the arena, he said they must hit the lever. After Onua did this, the Toa retrieved his mask back and put on him, awakening him. After that the Toa fell into the Arena and were traped underground, but Lewa sensed a breeze. Kopaka the Master of Ice said to Lewa, "What are you, the Toa of Air?. Which is an obvious nod to G1 Bionicle to Lewa since he was the Toa of Air not the Toa/Master of Jungle. Meanwhile Onua Master of Earth, smashed where Lewa felt the breeze, they found an underground tunnel. At the end of the tunnel they escaped to be atacked by a gang of Skull Scorpio in a Skull Graveyard who stole Pohatu's Golden Mask of Stone which left Pohatu weak. But Lewa outsmarted the Skull Scorpios by squashing them while the othere Toa were deafeated. They were at the Tomb of the Mask Maker. The Toa used their elemental powers to awaken Ekimu. Ekimu stated they were late and the Skull Grinder was going to destroy the Mask of Creation in the Mask Makers Forge. The Heroes rushed to the Forge only to be pushed back individually by Skull Basher who stole Onua's Golden Mask of Earth which weakened Onua. The Toa United their Force and defeated the Skull Basher. The Toa rushed into the Forge to find the Skull Grinder about to destroy the Mask of Creation. The Toa attempt to stop him, while Ekimu tries to make his Hammer. The Skull Grinders puts on the Mask of Creation and Destroys the Toa's masks ultimately making them useless. The Skull Grinder goes for Ekimu but the Weakend Toa try slowing him down but still Fail, but that gave Ekimu enough time to build his Hammer and knock the Mask off Skull Grinders face. Ekimu repairs the Toa's Masks and the Heroes are victorious but a new evil is rising... Ekimu then upgraded the toa in an unknown fashion, telling them to find both new elemental masks and their rightful elemental creatures. During Lewa's journey he found the playful creature Uxar and and faced off with Umarak the hunter. After fending off Umarak, Lewa continued his quest for the mask, eventualy finding it in a huge tree. He and the other toa later found the mask of control in the labyrinth of control. However, it is then stolen by Umarak, united with Ketar Personality Lewa has a rebellious nature and little regard for conventional ways of doing things. He tends to be a daredevil, very intelligent but prone to taking foolish risks. On the other hand, his unique approach to life often leads him to discover new solutions to problems, something that the other Toa value in him despite their ire for the trouble he causes. Powers and Tools Lewa possesses the ability to commune with both the plants and the wind. His primary weapons were a pair of Battle Axes. The axe blades could be used to form the X-Glider, allowing him to fly and leaving him with a pair of Swords to fight with. They have been replaced with elemental crystal blades of jungle. He formerly wore the Mask of Jungle, as well as the Golden Jungle Mask. They have been replaced with the Unity Mask of Jungle and Golden Unity Mask of Jungle. Set Information Lewa Master of Jungle (2015) * Set Number 70784. * Contains 85 parts. * Includes a Golden Mask of Jungle and a dark Blue spider mask. * Can be combined with Protector of Jungle (70778) to power-up Lewa. Lewa Uniter of Jungle (2016) * Set Number 71305. * Contains 79 parts. * Includes a Golden Mask. * Released in 2016 in the BIONICLE (Reboot) line. * Can be combined with Uxar, Creature Of Jungle (71300). Trivia *When Skull Slicer battles the Toa and Lewa temporarily loses his mask, this causes him to pass out. *In Journey to One, ''the Netflix series, he uses unusually structured sentences. *The activity book, ''Quest For The Masks of Power , actually makes a reference to Lewa's original elemental power on page 29 (The Master of Air). External Links *Lewa at LEGO BIONICLE's website *The 2015 sets at BrickJournal de:Lewa (2015) Category:Toa Category:Air Category:Plantlife Category:2016